My best friend
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Sam and Quinn were best friends when they were 6. Then her family had to move away from Tennessee because her father got a new job in Lima. 10 years later, they meet again. Will they turn their friendship into love?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story. Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam! Sam!" The little girl yelled as she ran to the boy. He was waiting for her under a shade by the lake. It's their favorite place.<em>

"_Quinnie! You're late" Sam smiled at the girl._

"_I'm sorry, I just…"_

"_It's ok" Sam cut her in the middle of the sentence "What do you want to do today?"_

"_No, Sam. I can't" Quinn said, looking down at her feet._

"_What's wrong? Did I say anything that made you mad?" Sam asked. But Quinn didn't answer him. She just stood there, looking at the ground as a tear left her eye and fell right onto the ground._

"_We're moving...my dad…gets a new job" Quinn tried to speak out those words in sobs._

"_You have to leave Tennessee? Why can't you stay?" Sam asked. He didn't understand. Quinn was his best friend. She couldn't leave him._

"_We all have to go…dad, mom and I…but…I want to stay here…I have no friend there...I want to stay with you..." Quinn said and she cried even harder._

_Sam wanted to cry too, but he helped it. He's a boy and his dad had told him that boys don't cry. He thought for a minute and stepped closer to Quinn. He lifted up her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Quinn was very surprised, but she didn't pull away. The kiss only lasted for 3 seconds but that was their very first kiss._

"_My mom told me that a kiss would make people feel better" Sam smiled after he had pulled away from Quinn "She always kisses me when I feel sad or when I get hurt"_

"_But you said that kissing a girl is gross and you would never do that" Quinn said, blushing at him._

"_Kissing you isn't gross" Sam said with a big smile on his face. Quinn looked at him and wiped away the tears on her cheeks "I'll miss you, Sammy."_

"_I'll miss you, too." Sam said._

"_You will find another girl to be your best friend right?" Quinn mumbled, looking at her feet._

"_No" Sam shook his head "You will always be my best friend, Quinnie. You can still come back and visit me sometimes then we can play together again"_

_Quinn nodded her head "Of course."_

"_If the kids at your new school bully you, just write me and I will teach them a lesson"_

"_I will" Quinn smiled and Sam smiled back in return._

"_Quinnie! It's time to go!"_

_The kids both turned at the voice. It was Quinn's parents. They were there to pick her up._

"_Goodbye Sam" Quinn murmured._

"_Goodbye Quinn" Sam said and they both shared a hug. When they pulled away, Quinn ran to her parents and got into their car. _

_The car drove away..._

_The little girl turned her head and looked at her best friend. He was still standing there and waving at her. She smiled and waved back at him, until the car went farer and she couldn't see him anymore._

* * *

><p><em>10 years later…<em>

Quinn put on her cheerleader uniform and fixed her hair. She stood in front of the mirror and checking at herself one last time.

"Perfect as usual" She said to herself and grabbed her bag, heading downstairs.

"Hey mom" She said to her mom as she reached the kitchen.

"Why are you going so early?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Well, the cheerios and I are very busy. We have to get ready for the cheerleading competition this year." Quinn smiled and they both heard the car outside. Her friends were there just in time.

"I have to go now, see you later" The blonde said and gave her mom a kiss on her cheek before she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana, hey Brittany" Quinn smiled at her friends.<p>

"You look great today Q" The Latina in the front seat said as Quinn got into the car.

"As usual" The blonde at the back seat smiled and Quinn smiled back at them "Thanks guys. You look great too. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Santana said as she started the car and they drove away from Quinn's house.

* * *

><p>Quinn got to her locker to get some books. She had Spanish for the first period, so she took out her Spanish book and closed the locker.<p>

"Hey babe"

Quinn heard the voice and turned around "Hey Finn" she said.

Finn's her boyfriend. They had been dating for a year. He's the quarter back, captain of the football team and she's the head cheerleader. They were the most powerful couple in this school.

"How's my girl this morning?" Finn smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Quinn didn't kiss him back, instead, she pushed him away "Not now Finn, everyone is looking"

"So? Let them enjoy the show" Finn grinned, leaning closer to her again.

"No! I'm late for class!" Quinn said, pushing him and walked away. He could be a great boyfriend but sometimes he was just so annoying.

Quinn held her books on her hands and walked to class. Suddenly, she slammed into a person at a corner and fell down onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the person.

"I'm so sorry" The guy said. He quickly picked up her books and helped her to get up.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Quinn nodded her head "Yeah, I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry about that" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok" Quinn said, smiling at him.

"I have to go now. See you later" He said and quickly walked away. Quinn stood there and looked at the guy. She had never seen him around before. He's probably a new student here. But there was something about him that very familiar. Did she see him anywhere before? Quinn kept asking herself, but then she decided to get that off her mind and went to her class.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into her Spanish class. Santana and Brittany were sitting in their seats, talking to her boyfriend, Finn and some other guys in the football team.<p>

"Hey" She said to them and sat down in her seat.

"Hey babe" Finn smiled "I'm really sorry for what I did in the hall"

"It's ok. I'm sorry I was mad at you" Quinn smiled back at her boyfriend.

"How's the football team this year, Finn?" Santana asked.

"We have some new members. We're so gonna win the big game this year" Finn said, smiling at the cheerios.

"Oh, there's a new kid, Sam. He's an awesome football player" The guy in the mowhawk said.

"Really, Puck? What's his name? Is he hot? Where's he from? Is he..."

"Wow, wow, slow down San" Puck said "He's ok. But I'm hotter."

"I dated you last year and it was so not worth it" Santana rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. Quinn didn't join their conversation, she just sat there and smiling at her friends.

"Hello class" Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room. Everyone went right back to their seats. The teacher put down his bag and stepped in front of the class.

"Today, our class will welcome a new student. I hope you guys will be nice to him. Let's welcome, Sam Evans"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of chapter 1. Tell me what you think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of your reviews for the first chapter. You guys are so nice. For the last chapter, I know that in "Born This Way" episode it revealed that Quinn used to be Lucy, but in my story Lucy Caboosey never happened. **_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans! Her Sam? She knew that he was very familiar when they slammed into each other in the hallway. All she wanted to do was just to jump out of her seat and run to hug him tightly. It had been so long.<p>

"Santana" Quinn turned to the Latina sitting next to her "Can you move to another seat?"

"What? Why?" Santana asked.

"Please" Quinn begged and Santana rolled her eyes. She grabbed her books and moved to the seat next to Brittany.

"Ok Sam" Mr. Schuester said as he looked around the class and saw an empty seat next to Quinn "You can go and sit next to Quinn"

Sam couldn't believe in what he just heard. Quinn? Quinn Fabray? He quickly turned to the teacher's direction. That's the girl that he slammed into in the hallway! How couldn't he notice that was Quinn? It had been so long! He had no idea that he could see her again!

Sam smiled widely and moved over to his seat next to Quinn.

"Sammy!" The girl stood up and hugged her old friend tightly "I can't believe you're here! Oh my god!"

Sam hugged her back "Me either. I miss you so much"

They both didn't want to pull away from each other until they heard Finn cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, let's sit down" Quinn told Sam and gave Finn a look before sitting down in her seat.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, that meant class was over. Sam quickly grabbed his books and followed Quinn out of the classroom.<p>

"How long have you been here in Lima?" Quinn asked when they were walking down the hall.

"Last week. I didn't expect that I'd see you here" Sam smiled.

"I knew that I have seen you before when we met in the hall" Quinn said.

"Yeah, and wow" Sam stopped walking and looked at Quinn "You are so different from the last time I saw you. You look taller and more beautiful"

"Duh, it's been 10 years. And by the way, you look different, too. You're taller, and so much more handsome" Quinn smiled and they started walking again. Sam looked around the hall. He found really weird that everyone in the hall just kept staring at them. Quinn could figure out what Sam was thinking. She chuckled "Just ignore them. They are like that every day"

"You mean staring at you? Wow, you must be very popular here" Sam smiled. Quinn nodded her head "I did my best to be the head cheerios and it's so worth it"

Sam didn't say anything about that. He was thinking about this Quinn and the old Quinn, there was a big difference.

"How's your family?" Quinn pulled Sam away from his thought.

"They're fine" Sam said "How's yours?"

"Well…" Quinn looked down at her feet as she answered "My dad left. He and my mom fought. There were lots of things happened, but I'm glad it's over"

"Oh…I'm so sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have asked" Sam said, pulling Quinn close to him and gave a soft kiss on the top of her head. Quinn hugged him back. It's so weird that after all those years and the feelings they had were still the same.

"Excused me?"

They both pulled away when they heard a voice. It was Finn, he's with Santana, Birttany and Puck.

"You know Sam?" Finn asked, looking at Sam

"Oh, yeah" Quinn smiled, holding Sam's hand "We were best friends back when I was in Tennessee"

"Really?" Santana smiled and stepped closer to Sam "I'm Santana. Have anyone told you that you're hot?"

"Santana!" Quinn said, pulling Sam away from her friend "You can't just go and flirt on everyone!"

Sam just smiled "It's ok, Quinn"

Then he turned to Finn "You're the quarterback of the football team right?"

"Yeah, I'm Finn Hudson" Finn smiled "Welcome to Mckinley"

"Thanks" Sam smiled back "So, you and Quinn are…?"

"She's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a year. We're the school's golden couple" Finn said as he pulled Quinn to him and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room!" Puck smiled at the two of them and the cheerleaders laughed, but Sam didn't. Quinn pulled away from her boyfriend "Stop it, Finn!"

"Uh…I have to go now…I have English next" Sam said.

"Are you sure you can find the way there?" Quinn asked.

"Sure" Sam nodded "I'm not 6 anymore Q. See you guys later ok."

Sam gave her a smile and walked away into the crowded hall.

"I'll go with him to make sure he's not lost" Santana said and ran after him.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Brittany smiled excitedly and followed Santana.

Quinn just smiled at her friends and went with Finn to their next class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time.<p>

Sam held his food tray and took a look around the crowded cafeteria. His face turned into a smile when he saw Quinn sitting at a table by herself, she was too focusing on her lunch so she didn't see him.

Sam smiled and about to go to her, but he stopped. Finn and the football team already came to her table with the cheerios and took all the seats. Sam sighed. There's no table left. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hey, are you new here?"

Sam quickly turned around. He saw a short, brunette girl, smiling at him.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Sam, Sam Evans. You are?"

"Rachel Berry, the star of Mckinley. I'm gonna be in Broadway someday" Rachel introduced herself proudly.

"Wow…That…That's awesome." Sam smiled at the strange girl.

"So, are you looking for a seat? You can sit with me and my friends if you want to"

"Really? Thanks" Sam said and followed the girl to her table.

"Hey guys" Rachel said to her friends as Sam and her sat down at the table "This is Sam. He's the new student"

"Hi" Sam smiled to everyone and they smiled back at him.

"These are my friends, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie" Rachel said, pointing to each person "We're all in Glee club"

Sam raised his eyebrow "What is Glee club?"

"It's a club for people who love to sing and dance" Tina explained "People in this school think we're all losers. That's why we don't have many members"

"I think it's a very cool club, why would people hate it?" Sam said.

"Because they think they're too cool for us" Kurt shrugged and pointed to Quinn's table "That's Quinn Fabray. She's the head cheerio. She always tries to find a way to torture us. She and her boyfriend, Finn Hudson think they own the school so they can do anything they want"

"Quinn? Quinnie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Rachel surprised.

"Yeah, she's my best friend when we were in Tennessee" Sam said "She's very nice and sweet"

"That's not the Quinn Fabray we know" Mercedes said.

Sam looked down at his food tray and bit his lower lip. He didn't want to believe what they said to him. But it had been 10 years, the little girl that he knew years ago had grown up.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting at her table and playing with the food on her tray with a fork. Finn was talking to his friends about football again. He always talked about that.<p>

Quinn suddenly remembered about Sam. Where was he anyway? Quinn looked around. She was totally shocked to see Sam sitting with the Glee clubbers. To her, they were just a bunch of losers. She couldn't let Sam sit with them. It'd ruin his reputation.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Finn asked his girlfriend. Quinn heard him, but she didn't answer. She quickly stood up from her seat and headed toward Sam's table.

"Sam" She said to the boy as she reached the table "Why are you sitting here?"

Sam looked up "I couldn't find a table so…"

"Why don't you come and sit with Finn and I?" Quinn smiled "We have a lot to talk, for all those years"

Sam looked at Quinn and back at his new friends "Well, I like here better. I don't want to bother you guys"

Quinn couldn't believe that he refused to sit with her for those people. She was mad but she couldn't do anything.

"Ok" Quinn said, nodding her head "I guess I'll see you later then"

"Ok" Sam responded and looked at Quinn walked away from the table.

* * *

><p>After school, Sam walked home by himself. He was thinking about the new friends he met in the cafeteria and what they said about Quinn. Suddenly, he heard a voice.<p>

"Sammy! Sammy! Wait!"

Sam turned around. It was Quinn…

_10 years ago..._

"_Sammy! Sammy! Wait!"_

_Sam stopped and turned around "Hey Quinnie"_

_The little girl ran to him "You were so fast, I couldn't catch up. I thought we suppose to walk home together"_

_Sam looked around before turning back to his little friend "My friends told me that I shouldn't hang out with girls anymore, it's weird. Boys don't do that"_

"_But my dad always goes with my mom"_

"_He's an adult. He's different"_

"_We always walk home together after school…" Quinn murmured, looking at her feet. Sam didn't say anything. He saw some of his friends passed by and smiling, teasing him. He turned to Quinn, her eyes were teary. He thought for a second and slowly reached for her hand "Let's go home, Quinnie"_

_Quinn looked up "What about your friends? They will make fun of you"_

"_Who cares what they said, you're my best friend" Sam smiled at her and they walked home together._

Sam was back to reality.

"Hey" he said to the girl.

"Wow, you were so fast, I couldn't catch up" Quinn gasped, smiling at him.

"I thought Santana gave you a ride"

"Well, I told her that I'll walk home with you" Quinn said, reaching for his hand "We always walked home together"

Sam looked down at the girl, a smile appeared on his face "Ok, let's go"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome! Taylor Swift's song "Oh My My My" inspired me write the story so thank you Taylor :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your reviews and sorry for the late update. I was totally sick for like a whole week. Anyway, I'm all better now so here's the 3rd chapter that you've been waiting for._**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!"<p>

Clara Evans walked out from the kitchen as she heard his son's voice at the door. She was very surprised to see that he's not there alone. There's a girl with him.

"Who is your new friend?" She smiled at the girl.

"Mom, don't you remember Quinn? 10 years ago back in Tennessee? Now we go to the same school" Sam smiled.

"Little Quinnie?" Clara looked at Quinn from her head to toes "Oh my god! It is you!"

Quinn smiled at Sam and walked to the women and gave her a hug "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Evans"

Clara pulled away and looked at Quinn once again "Wow, you're so big now, and so beautiful. Right Samuel?"

"Yeah, she is" Sam nodded. The brunette smiled at her son and turned back to the girl "How's your family Quinnie?"

"My dad and my mom are divorced. Now I live with my mom" Quinn said.

"Aww, I'm so sorry, sweetie"

Quinn took the woman's hands "But don't worry. We're fine now. I'm fine"

"I'm glad you are" Clara said, pushing a trand of Quinn's hair behind her ear "Now you two can go have fun. I'm getting the dinner ready"

"Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Evans" Quinn smiled and watched Clara went back to the kitchen. She turned right back to Sam as the women had left "So…Can I see your room?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry it's a mess" Sam said, scratching the back of his head as they walked into his room.<p>

"I think it's cool" Quinn smiled at him and looked around. There's a guitar in the corner.

"You can play the guitar?" she turned to him.

"Yeah" Sam smiled "Wanna hear?"

Quinn nodded her head quickly and sat down on the edge of his bed. He picked up his guitar and played a few chords, then he looked up at her "So what song do you want to hear?"

"Anything" She smiled.

He thought for a second and sat down next to the girl. He positioned his fingers on the strings and looked into her eyes before he started the song

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_  
><em>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
><em>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<em>

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<em>

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
><em>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok<em>  
><em>You know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em>The way you are, the way you are<em>  
><em>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<em>

Quinn clapped her hands as Sam finished the song "That's awesome! You were amazing!"

He put down the guitar, smiling at her "So I'm good enough for Glee club?"

Sam shouldn't have asked her that question. Her smile immediately left her face. She gave him a look, like he just killed someone or did something very horrible.

"Glee club?" she asked.

"Y-yeah?" Sam mumbled "I just thought it would be gre…"

"No! It's not! You can't do that! That's suicide! Glee club is a disappointment of this school! You'll get hate for the rest of your high school life if you join those losers! I can't let that happen! I can't let you be a loser like them! You're new here, you have to keep your reputation! You cannot do that!"

Quinn finally stopped to breathe. Sam just looked at the girl, he barely knew her anymore.

"So you think being like that would make people like you better?" Sam asked.

"What? Of course" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I'm your best friend, and I don't even like the way you're acting"

Quinn shut up at Sam's words. She looked down at her feet and stayed quiet. Sam continued "You changed, Quinn. I don't know who you are anymore. The first thing I could think of when I first met you again was 'What happened to the old Quinn?'"

"Do you really want to know?" she spoke after a quiet minute.

"I do" Sam said.

Quinn took a deep breath. Her eyes were still on her feet, it's like she just did something so wrong and she couldn't look at Sam. She told him "When I first moved to Lima, I didn't have any friend. I didn't talk to anyone at school. They all thought I was a freak, no one came and talked to me or sat next to me at lunch. They bullied me and made my life hell. If you were around, you would protect me, but you weren't there, I had to deal with everything myself." She took another deep breath "Then I came to high school. I decided to change everything. I used to wear glasses but now I wear contacts instead. I only hang out with cool kids. I go around, making people's lives hell, just like what my friends did to me years ago. I'm afraid that I will lose everything if I'm not acting like I own the school, like I don't care about anything"

"Quinn…" Sam spoke. He didn't think that he should listen more about that. But Quinn quickly cut him "I have to keep me pride. If I lose everything, no one will want to be my friends anymore. I'll have no one left"

"You'll have me"

Quinn looked up as she heard what Sam just said. She caught his green eyes, he's smiling sweetly at her "I'll be there for you even if no one wants you. You're my best friend. I'm not gonna leave you" he said "But will you be there for me? If I join Glee club and be a loser? Because that's what I want"

Quinn looked at him, thinking for a second as a smile appeared on her face. She leaned her head on his shoulder and mumbled to him "Yes, I will and I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. Time changes, people change. I understand" Sam said. But Quinn quickly pulled away from him "I didn't change, Sam. I'm still that little girl. I'm still your little best friend. The same person you knew 10 years ago" and she fell into his arms again. Her eyes were teary "I've grown but I'm still me and I won't ever change."

"There's my Quinnie" Sam mumbled into her hair "I missed my little friend"

She held up her tears and smiled "Me too, Sammy. I missed you so much"

And they just stayed like that, none of them wanted to let go. But that sweet moment didn't last very long. The door of Sam's room suddenly opened and his mother walked inside and the blondes quickly pulled away from each other.

"Did I interrupt you two?" she asked and the kids shook their heads.

"No, mom. We weren't doing anything"

"We were just talking, Mrs. Evans"

"Oh…kay" the older women said "I just want to tell Quinn that I made dinner already, could you call your mom to come over? I haven't seen her for 10 years. Sam's father's gonna be home soon and we can have dinner together"

"That sounds great Mrs. Evans. I'll call her" Quinn smiled at Clara and then stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Clara! Joe!" Judy smiled as she ran to Sam's mother and hugged her tightly "It's been so long!"<p>

"It is!" Clara pulled away and turned to her husband "It's been 10 years already, Joe!"

"We missed you" the man told Judy.

"We missed you all, too. I was so surprised when Quinnie called and told me that you're here!" Judy said "I'm so excited!"

"There's so much to talk about. Why don't we all come inside. Dinner's ready!" Clara smiled.

"Okay. Thank you" Judy smiled back and then turned to her daughter "C'mon Quinnie. Let's go"

"I'll be right in there" Quinn said as she turned to Sam and gave him a smile. He smiled back, and they both followed their parents inside.

* * *

><p>"Little Sammy is now a handsome young man already" Judy said as they were having dinner "I remembered that you used to come over my house and play with Quinn. You were just a little boy and now look at you"<p>

Quinn turned to Sam and smiled at him, he's sitting on the other side of the table. The parents continued "Quinnie's different, too" Clara said "I almost didn't recognize her when Sam brought her here. She's such a beautiful young lady"

"Thank you. Mrs. Evans" Quinn smiled.

"It's so good to meet you and Quinn again" Joe said, putting his fork down "It's been 10 years. I didn't expect that this would happen"

"It must be fate" Judy smiled as she picked up her glass and cheered with Joe and Clara. Sam and Quinn didn't say anything. They just sat there and listened to the conversation. Suddenly, Quinn's phone peeped. She looked around, everyone's enjoying their dinner, no one cared, so she pulled out her phone under the table and read the text. It's from Finn.

_Hi babe! R u free? I'm bored. Wanna go out?_

Quinn quickly texted back to him

_No, Finn. I'm busy tonight._

Seconds later, he texted her back

_Busy doing what? Is it more important than me?_

Quinn sighed. She rolled her eyes and looked around. There's nothing to do there anyway. The adults were talking, she could just tell them that she had things to do and just get out of there, but then, she saw Sam looking at her. He must have seen her texting under the table, but he didn't say anything. He just gave her a cute little smile. Quinn smiled back at him.

_Finn can wait_ she thought to herself and sent him another text.

_Yes, this is important. Maybe we'll go out another time. See u tomorrow. Love u!_

Then she quickly put the phone away and went back to her dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and tell me what do you want to see in the next chapter ok ;)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for taking to long. I lost my idea but don't worry, it's back :D So here's chapter 4! Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>After school the next day, Sam was nowhere to be found. Quinn had called him many times but he didn't answer. She started to get worried.<p>

"Quinn! There you are!"

Quinn turned her head, Finn was walking toward her:

"I've been looking for you. Everyone's home, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm looking for Sam. Did you see him?" Quinn asked.

The tall boy didn't answer. Quinn knew that something was wrong. She asked again:

"Where's Sam?"

"Well, we…locked him up"

"WHAT?" Quinn shouted, luckily, there's no one else in the school hall way "Why would you do that?"

"He joined Glee club. He's a freak" Finn smirk and reaching out for her hand "C'mon baby, you hate the Glee club, too"

Quinn quickly pushed him away "Yes but Sam is my friend! You can't do that! Where is he now?"

"Calm down babe. He's in the closet in the lockers room" Finn held up his hands "We were just fooling around"

"By locking Sam up in the closet?" Quinn shouted at him, but the boy just shrugged.

"I can't believe you!" She rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Where are you?" Quinn said as she stepped into the lockers room. She heard Sam shouted from the closet:<p>

"I'm here Q. Open the door for me!"

Quinn quickly ran to the closet and unlocked the door for the boy:

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" She asked as Sam stepped out from the closet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for getting me out" The boy smiled.

"I can't believe he did it to you. I'm so sorry, Sam"

"Why are you saying you're sorry?" Sam chuckled "You didn't do anything"

Quinn rolled her eyes "I know, but, Finn's my boyfriend after all and what he did to you was wrong."

Sam gave her a sweet smile "Thanks again, Quinn"

"It's ok" She said, pushing his hair out of his face "C'mon. Let's get out of here"

* * *

><p>"Hell to the no!" Santana shouted, holding her hands up "I'm not doing this!"<p>

"Me neither" Brittany said "This is a crazy idea"

Quinn rolled her eyes "C'mon guys. I have to do this, but I don't think I can do it alone"

Santana and Brittany gave each other a long look. Quinn sat down between the two of them on her bed:

"We have to join the Glee club guys. Maybe when we join the club, Finn and the football team won't do anything to them again"

"You choose to be humiliated for the rest of your high school life for those freaks? Are you crazy? When did you become so nice?" Santana asked.

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Is it because of Sam? I heard he joined the Glee club" Brittany told the Latina.

"You do that for him? Do you like him or something?" Santana gave her friend a look.

Quinn shook her head "No, San. Yes, it's because of Sam but I don't see him as anything more than a brother. I just can't let them do that to him"

"But why can't you join yourself?" Brittany asked "You don't need us to come with you"

Quinn sighed "I can't do this alone. Please, guys. Do this for me, just this time"

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Ok, but only this time and you owe me and Brittany a lot"

"Yay!" Quinn jumped excitedly and pulled her two friends into a big hug.

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

The school bell just rang, Mr Schuester entered the choir room, the whole Glee club was already there.

"Morning, guys!" The teacher said as he put down his bag.

"Good morning, " The students all said together.

Will Schuester walked in front of them with a big smile on his face "Today, we have 3 new members to our club"

The whole room cheered loudly as they heard him. The teacher held his hands up in the air to tell them to be quiet as he continued "Let's give them a big welcome!" then he turned to the door "Come in guys"

The three cheerios entered the room.

"Quinn?" Sam was very surprised when he saw them and so was the Glee club. Their mounths were all opened without any word escaped. Rachel Berry quickly stood up "I'm not agree to have them in Glee Club. They made fun of us all the time. I think the reason they joined the club is to bring us down"

"Shut up Dwarf!" Santana said but Quinn quickly stopped her friend.

"Santana, be nice. You've promised" She told the Latina and turned to the Glee clubers who were frozen in their seats "We know we weren't very nice to all of you before. We're very sorry. We really love to sing and we think Glee club is the place where we belong. I hope you guys will forgive us and let us be in the club"

"Guys?" Mr Schue turned to his students.

"C'mon guys. We do need more members." Sam stood up "They said they were sorry"

"Yeah, we need more members for the upcoming sectionals. What do you think guys?" Tina said, looking at the others and they all smiled at her.

Mr. Schue looked at his students and turned to Quinn, Santana and Brittany "Welcome to the Glee club"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a short chapter, sorry :\ but I promise the next one will be better. Thank you for reading!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for letting you wait. I have school and other stuff, too. **_

_**I also got into some problems with my best friends :( and I need your advice. Well, I have 2 best friends, a boy and a girl, we are best friends for 5 years. The girl likes a guy at our school and she asked me to go and talk to him for her. I tried my best and he had finally asked her out. She was very happy and so did I. It was going so well until they guy friend told me that he likes her and he didn't know what to do. He wanted me to help him. I was trying to figure out how to help him and then another thing happened, the other guy that she likes, he told me that he doesn't like her, he was just kidding when he asked her out and he never thought that she would actually believe it (such a big jerk, I know) so I yelled at him and told her everything, I even told her that our best friend is the one that cares about her, but do you know what she said? She said she already knows that he likes her, but she likes the other guy more and she doesn't care that he doesn't want her, she will wait for him and never stops hoping that he will change his mind. I tried to tell her that he's not worth it and she will get hurt but she doesn't listen to me. I don't want my both of my best friends to get hurt. What should I do? :(**_

* * *

><p>The bell rang, Quinn packed her books and headed out of class. Everyone was staring at her, not that kind of stare they had given her before. She could tell that they were laughing at her in their minds. All she did was becoming one of the Glee clubbers. She didn't do anything wrong. She wanted to hide away so they couldn't make fun of her anymore. She walked as quick as she could to her locker and she saw Sam. He was standing there to wait for her.<p>

"Hey," he said. She returned him with a smile, "hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just want to talk to you," he said, looking at her as she put her books into her locker.

"About what?" Quinn turned to him. He gave her a smile, "what changed your mind about joining Glee club? This will ruin your reputation in this school and you were trying so hard to keep this number one spot, so why?"

Quinn sighed and looked at the ground, "because I can't let Finn do horrible things to you anymore. You are my best friend, Sam."

"But what if they do the same to you? And Finn will probably get real mad about this."

"He'll have to deal with this because I'm not changing my mind about Glee club. If you are a freak now, I want to be a freak, too," Quinn said and gave him a sweet smile. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Just a couple minutes before, she had been very afraid that people would judge her and make fun of her, but then she wanted to be a freak with Sam. Being popular was everything to her. She couldn't believe that she was giving it away just because of Sam.

"I have to go now. I don't want to be late for football practice," he smiled, "but, maybe, tonight we could hang out and watch movies together."

"Sam…"

"But if you're busy doing something else than maybe another time," he cut her off really quick. He thought she was gonna say no to him but she just laughed, "I was gonna say yes. I don't have anything to do."

Sam's face lit, "so it's a date…not that kind of date of course…just friends…because, we are…"

Quinn chuckled at his goofyness and nodded her head, "alright. See you tonight at my house."

Sam smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away. He did that to her all the time but didn't know why that time her heart beat faster. She put her hand on her cheek, where he had kissed her and smiled to herself.

"Quinn!"

The blonde cheerleader quickly turned around when she heard that angry voice. It's not very surprised that it was Finn.

"Hey," she smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"You joined Glee club?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought that it would be…"

"What were you thinking? Do you want to be humiliated? We're running for prom king and queen this year. Now, you've joined that freaky club, no one will vote for us!" he said, nearly yelling at her.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't do what you did to Sam!" she yelled back at him. People were looking at them but she didn't care.

"Sam is my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt him! Even my boyfriend can't do that!" Quinn yelled and slammed her locker shut. She pushed him back and about to walked away but he quickly stopped her, "I think I know what is going on."

"What do you mean?" she raised my eyebrow at him.

"You love Sam, don't you?"

"What? Okay, this is ridiculous," she looked at him angrily and was about to walk off but he stopped her again, "how do I know that you're being completely honest with me or not?"

"I can't believe you think I'm cheating on you with my best friend. You're my boyfriend but you don't trust me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I trust you, but I don't trust him. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"You're being stupid. Now, I have to go. I'm late for my practice," she pushed him aside and walked away.

"I'm gonna join Glee club!"

Quinn immediately stopped walking as he heard his words and turned around, "what?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna join Glee club to make sure that there's nothing's going on between you and Sam."

"You're being ridiculous, Finn," she laughed, "how are you gonna join Glee club when you can't sing or dance?"

"We'll see about that."

Finn gave her a cocky smiled and turned to walk away. The blonde cheerleader just stood there and looked at her boyfriend with her mouth wide opened, w_hat __is __he __up __to __this __time?_

* * *

><p>That night, Sam came over to Quinn's house like he had said. Judy was out like she always did every Friday night. They turned off all the light and played a movie then they both sat down on the couch and enjoyed the movie together.<p>

"Sam," Quinn mumbled while her head were on Sam's shoulder and her eyes were still looking at the TV.

"Yeah?" Sam looked down at the girl sitting next to him.

"Finn's gonna join Glee club," she sat up and looked at him, "he thinks I'm cheating on him with you."

"What?" Sam said, "what makes him think so?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, "he thinks the reason I joined Glee club is because I want to be with you and cheating on him behind his back."

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Sam said. The girl looked at him with a sweet smile on her face. He always said sorry when it wasn't even his fault.

"It's okay. He can do whatever he wants. I don't care," she shrugged and turned back to the movie they were watching. Sam stayed quiet for a while. He was thinking about what she just said.

"Quinn?" he mumbled and the blonde girl turned back at him, "yeah?"

"Um…I know this is rude to ask, but…do you…love him?"

Quinn was very surprised at his question. She liked Finn but she didn't think that it was love. She felt jealous when he flirted to the other cheerios though, but that wasn't because she loved him.

"I don't know," she answered him after a couple seconds of thinking. Sam nodded his head and then he continued, "so…why are you dating him anyway?"

That question really made Quinn think. She didn't know why they were still together if both of them didn't have any true feelings for each other. She had never asked herself why and she had never expected that Sam would ask her that question.

"Maybe because people say we're good together and we're both popular, so…" she shrugged.

"But he doesn't treat you right. He doesn't treat you like a girlfriend. He's not a nice guy, Q," Sam said.

"I'm not any better. I'm mean and bitchy. That's why we're good together," she joked but Sam didn't laugh.

"I think you're the nicest girl I've ever known and you deserve better," he said to her. With the look on his face, she could tell that he really meant it when he told her that. That's the best thing that a guy had ever said to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. She hadn't smiled much when she was with Finn or even with Santana and Brittany. Only Sam could make that smile appear on her face. She laid her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes.

Sam put his arm around her shoulder and held her close as he heard her mumbled to him, "goodnight, Sam."

He just smiled back and gave a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like the chapter and if you know what to do to help my best friends, please give me advice. Thanks.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy! I love you! xoxo**_

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed. She didn't remember that she had fallen asleep in her bedroom. She looked around to find Sam, but he wasn't there. The blonde quickly climbed off her bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast.<p>

"Mom! Where's Sam?" she asked.

Judy placed the breakfast on the plate and put it on the table, "he left. Last night when I got home, you two were sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to wake up any of you but his parents called so he had to leave."

"Oh…" Quinn said.

"He brought you into your room. He didn't want you to spend all night on that couch," Judy smiled at her daughter. Quinn just smiled back and her mind was back to the night before.

"Quinn," Judy said, but her daughter didn't pay attention to her, just standing there and smiling to herself. Judy rolled her eyes and said again, but louder, "Quinn!"

"What?" the younger blonde was shocked and looked up at her mom.

"Welcome back to earth, honey," Judy smiled, "now go get dress or you'll be late for school."

Quinn nodded her head and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today! Go take a shower! I'll see you girls tomorrow!" coach Sylvester said as she left the gym and the cheerleaders went to the girls locker room. Quinn followed them, but she stopped and turned around when she heard someone calling her name from the bleachers. It was Sam.<p>

"Hey!" Quinn said, walking to him.

"Hey, I saw you practice. You were amazing," Sam smiled as the blonde girl sat down next to him.

"You came here to see me or to watch those pretty cheerios?" she asked.

"I came to see you. Really," Sam said, "and those girls are okay. You're the prettiest."

Quinn smiled at him, "okay, I believe you. Let me go take a shower first."

"Sure, I'll see you in Glee club," Sam said and waved at his best friend as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn got out of the shower and put on her uniform. She was thinking about Sam, again. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. <em>What's wrong with you, Quinn.<em> _He's your best friend,_ Quinn reminded herself, _Finn's your boyfriend. Think about Finn!_

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn heard a voice as she turned around and saw a girl with long black hair, smiling at her. That's Kristen. She's a cheerleader, too. They were on the same team, but she always hated on Quinn. She had everything that Kristen didn't have. She's popular, she's the cheerleading captain and she even had a popular boyfriend.

"What do you want, Kristen?" the blonde cheerleader asked with an annoyed voice.

"I just want to talk. It's not okay?" Kristen said, crossing her arms. Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips like she always did, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I didn't know that you and Finn broke up," Kristen smiled and Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you talking about?"

"I saw you sitting on the bleachers with Sam Evans. You two are very close."

"Sam's my best friend. I'm still dating Finn. If you're trying to steal my boyfriend, I swear I'm gonna…"

"I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend. Finn's not the hottest guy here anymore," Kristen said as she laughed, "Sam Evans is and I'm gonna ask him out."

"What?" Quinn said out loud, almost yelling at the girl. She was very mad. There's no way she's gonna let that girl come near to Sam. He's too good for her!

"You can't ask him out!" Quinn told her.

"And why is that?" Kristen raised her eyebrow.

"He…He has a girlfriend already!" Quinn said the first thing that came up in her head.

"Who?" the other cheerleader smiled like she knew that Quinn was lying.

"Uh…well…" Quinn said as she looked around and saw Santana walking to her. She quickly grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over her and Kristen, "it's Santana. She's dating Sam."

"Wha-" Santana said but Quinn quickly gave her a look and she knew what was going on, "oh, yeah. That's right. I'm dating Sam Evans."

"Weird. I have never seen you and Sam together," Kristen shrugged. She still didn't believe what they were saying.

"What are you? My mom? I don't need to tell you everything about my love life," Santana spat and grabbed Quinn's hand, "c'mon Q, the Glee club is waiting for us."

Quinn nodded her head and followed Santana outside of the girls locker room. Kristen looked at them walking away with an evil smiled on her face and then walked over to her friends.

* * *

><p>Sam left the gym and walked to the choir room. It was pretty early, so he thought he'd be the only one there, but no. When he got to the door, he heard two familiar voices inside the room. Finn and Rachel. Why were they together alone in the choir room? He thought Finn didn't know Rachel. He had never talked to anyone in Glee club. Sam knew that there's something wrong was going on so he stood outside of the room and listened to what they were talking about.<p>

"I think you should tell her. I don't want to be waiting like this. It's been a month," Rachel said.

"But she'd kill me. I'm waiting for the right time," Finn said, "trust me. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

_What are they talking about? Tell her? Could it be Quinn? But tell her what? _Sam thought as he peaked into the room. Finn gave Rachel a hug and she hugged him back.

_Is he cheating on Quinn with Rachel? I have to do something! But…what if they're just friends…_

Sam didn't know what to do and suddenly the bell rang. The other Glee clubbers came and Rachel had gone back to her seat. Sam walked to his and sat down as he saw Quinn walking in. She was very surprised to see her boyfriend. Finn said something to her and she just stormed off to her seat next to Sam. The blonde boy asked if she was okay and she just nodded her head with a small smile. Mr. Schue walked in with Puck, a guy from the football team and introduced him and Finn as the new members of the club. Sam didn't care about what they were saying though, his mind was somewhere else, back to 10 years ago.

_(flashback)_

"_My aunt came to my house yesterday. She cried a lot. She said something about her boyfriend broke up with her," six-year-old Quinn said to her best friend, Sam. They were sitting under the shade of a tree by the lake. _

"_If someday I got a boyfriend and he broke up with me, I'd be like that, too," she sighed and Sam gave her a smile, "don't worry. I'd be your boyfriend and I wouldn't break up with you and make you cry."_

"_But…" Quinn said, looking down at the ground, "if my boyfriend's someone else…"_

_Sam looked at her and started thinking. After a minute, he spoke, "then I'd be there for you if he broke up with you. I won't let anyone hurt you."_

"_Promise?" Quinn looked up and smiled at him._

"_Promise."_

Sam got out of his thought and realized that Rachel had just finished a song. Everyone was clapping and Finn was smiling widely at Rachel. Sam glanced over Quinn, who was sitting next to him. He had to tell her about Finn and Rachel. He had made a promise and he wouldn't let Finn or anyone hurt his best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love writing the flashbacks :) Anyway, review! Tell me what you think!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

The school bell finally rang. The Glee club said goodbye to their teacher and went out for lunch. Sam quickly gathered his things and when he turned around, Quinn was already at the door.

"Quinn, wait!" he called after her but she just kept walking, maybe she couldn't hear him. Sam just nearly caught up with her and suddenly he felt someone grab his hand and turn him around. In front of him was a girl with the cheerleader uniform. Sam didn't know who she was, they had never talked before.

"Hi, Sam," the girl smiled like she had known him forever.

"Um…can I help you?" Sam asked, confused.

"I just want to talk to you. My name is Kristen. Nice to meet you," Kristen said as she gave him her hand. Sam was still very confused but he shook her hand anyway. He didn't know her why she was talking to him.

"I'm Sam," he said.

The girl gave him a smile, "I already know. You're popular."

"I am?" Sam raised his eyebrow. "I'm just a new kid. It's Finn who is…"

"You mean used to be? He doesn't matter anymore. You're the new favorite," Kristen chuckled and put her finger against his chest. Sam just smiled uncomfortably and moved her finger away.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down the school hall and she swore that she could hear someone calling her name. The cheerio quickly turned around but there was nobody. Instead, she saw Sam, <em>her Sam<em>, talking to Kristen! They were standing so close to each other and her finger was against his chest. Just looking at that made her angry. Kristen said something else to Sam and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Quinn bit her lip, trying not to run over there and kill that girl. She couldn't explain herself why she was feeling that way when Sam was with Kristen or any other girl. She was jealous, but she wouldn't admit it, instead, she told herself that she was only protecting Sam, her best friend, and there's nothing wrong with that.

As Kristen just left, Quinn angrily walked over Sam. He smiled when he saw her, "hey, Q. I was looking for you and –"

"What were you and Kristen talking about?" Quinn asked, trying not to look like she's going to kill someone.

"Nothing. She's a very nice girl. She gave me her number," Sam smiled. He answered so calmly and that was driving her crazy.

"Are you going to call her?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would be rude if…Hey, where are you going!" Sam said, grabbing Quinn by the arm when she was just about to walk away.

"I'm going for lunch!" Quinn said as she quickly pulled her arm away from him. She was so mad at Kristen and she couldn't do anything about it so she blamed Sam everything.

"I have something really important to tell you," Sam said, looking at her in the eyes. He knew that she couldn't say no when he gave her that look.

"Talk," Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"Okay…it's very hard to say but…I think Finn…he's cheating on you with Rachel."

"What?" Quinn said, nearly yelling.

"I saw them talking and they said…"

"He said he's cheating on me?"

Sam shook his head, "no, but they looked like they were up to something and they didn't want anyone to know."

"Finn doesn't cheat. Maybe he's not a very good person but he _doesn't_ cheat," Quinn narrowed her eyes, "you doesn't know anything about him!"

Sam was very surprised at her attitude. But what he didn't know was, she wasn't mad at what he had said, she was mad at something else and she put it all on him.

"You don't trust me? I'm your best friend."

"Finn is my boyfriend. I just met you after 10 years. I barely know you. How can I trust you more than him?"

Sam looked at her with his mouth wide opened and she realized what she had said was wrong, but she couldn't take it back.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean –"

Sam just nodded his head understanding and then turned and walked away. She could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to follow him and apologize but she didn't. She couldn't move. She just stood there and looked at him walking away.

* * *

><p>Sam and Quinn barely talked to each other from that day. He started to sit so far away from her at lunch. He tried to avoid her in Glee club, in the hall. He didn't come to her cheerio practices or walk home with her like they usually did. It hurt Quinn a lot. She had tried to apologize a hundred times, he had told her that he hadn't been mad at her but by the way he was acting, she knew that he was. And now, he was sitting at another lunch table far away from her with the Glee club and she was sitting with her popular friends.<p>

"Quinn, come back to Earth, please?"

The blonde quickly turned to the Latina who was sitting next to her, "what? What?"

"What were you thinking, Q? You didn't even pay attention to us," Finn chuckled and looked at Santana and Brittany.

"Erm…I wasn't thinking of anything," Quinn faked a smile and looked down at her food tray.

"So, are you going to my party tonight?" Santana asked, smiling.

"You know I can't. I have history test tomorrow," Quinn shook her head.

"Come on! Everyone in this school is going, you can't stay at home and study!" Finn rolled his eyes, "enjoy your life, babe."

"I don't know, maybe I will or maybe I won't," Quinn shrugged and Santana let out a groan, "you are no fun!"

The head cheerio didn't say anything, she just smiled at her friend and looked over at Sam's table. Kristen had joined the Glee clubbers at the table and she was sitting next to Sam. She said something to him and he laughed. If Quinn was there she wouldn't let that happen, but too bad, she had ruined everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, hi, I'm back. I think you all were wondering where I've been (I'm not surprised if some of you might think I'm dead =.=) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my fanfics for months :( I'm very busy because of school and I have a lot of problems with my friends and stuff so i don't have much time to finish all of my fics and I'm so sorry. Now it's summer and I still have to go to school everyday! Grrr! :(( Anyway, now I'm back with a new chapter of this story and I'll update my other fics soon. Once again, so sorry you guys!**

* * *

><p>It's Santana's party. Quinn didn't want to go but she's made her promise. She just couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She hated herself for saying that to Sam. She had to admit to herself that she had some feelings for Sam. He meant a lot to her. She had never felt like that with anyone before, not even with Finn. (Well, she felt nothing with Finn).<p>

"You came, Q" Santana smiled widely when she saw her best friend. Quinn gave her a small smile and walked inside. Santana's parents were gone so she owned her house that night. Almost the whole school was there. Quinn looked around to find Finn but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Finn?" Quinn asked Santana while looking around the crowded living room. The Latina looked like she was kinda drunk then, "don't know"

"San, are you okay?" Quinn took her best friend's shoulder but Santana pushed her away and walked off to where the football team was standing. Quinn rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get some water because she didn't drink. She had been here before but she didn't remember where was the kitchen. First, the house was huge. Second, people were everywhere and the house was a complete mess. So, Quinn decided to check every room there. She went up to a door and opened it. What she saw really shocked her. She was almost fall down when she saw 'them'. Her 'boyfriend' and a girl, not any girl! Rachel Berry? She was lying ontop of Quinn's boyfriend on the bed. Quinn's head was spinning and she couldn't believe it. Finn quickly climbed off the bed and ran to stop her but she pushed him away and slapped him across the face as she screamed, "you asshole!"

"Quinn, I can explain…"

"Forget it!" she screamed and ran away. She was almost get to the front door and suddenly she slammed into a person.

"I'm sorry…wait…Quinn?"

The blonde cheerleader looked up with her teary eyes and caught those deep green eyes staring at her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Quinn said in her tears. Sam ignored everything she said and held both of her shoulders tightly, "what's wrong? Tell me!"

Quinn couldn't speak. She just pushed him out of her way and ran outside. Sam quickly followed his best friend and stopped her before she got to her car. She tried to get away from him but he's managed to wrap his strong arms around her and pulled her close. She stayed still and let him hold her. Sam stroked her hair and kept mumbling, "it's okay. I'm here, Quinnie"

"Finn…he cheated on me" Quinn tried to speak out the words while she's crying. Sam felt his heart ache. He couldn't protect her.

"I'll kick his ass" Sam said angrily and pulled away but Quinn stopped him, "no, please!"

"Why not? After what he did to you?" Sam screamed. Quinn cried even harder, "I don't want you to fight for me and get hurt"

Sam pulled her into his arms again. He mumbled into her hair, "I'm sorry. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you but I couldn't keep my promise"

"You did, Sam. You did protect me but I didn't believe you. I hurt myself…I hurt you…and…I'm sorry"

Sam pulled away from his best friend and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "it's okay, Quinn. I'm not mad at you anymore. He's not worth it, you know. You shouldn't cry your eyes out because of a person like him"

Quinn slowly shook her head, "I'm not crying because I love him, or care about him"

"Then what?"

"I'm crying because I didn't listen to you. You warned me but I yelled at you and I said mean things to you" Quinn cried, "I never meant to say such horrible things"

"Just forget about it" Sam looked down and smiled at her sweetly, "it's all in the past now"

"I have to tell you something" Quinn stopped crying and wiped away her tears, "I've been feeling very strange lately and I've been looking for the reason but I didn't realize that it's so close to me"

"What are you trying to say?" Sam spoke softly. Quinn took a deep breath and looked up at him with her big hazel eyes, "Sam, I think I lov…"

"Sam!"

The blondes quickly turned around when they heard that voice. Walking to them was Kristen. Quinn was very surprised to see her here. Kristen did a shocked face when she saw Quinn with her eyes full of tears. She acted like she really cared about Quinn.

"Oh my god, Q. What happened?" Kristen asked as she put her hand on Quinn's shoulder but the blonde immediately pushed her cheerleader friend away. Kristen didn't seem to care, she just turned to Sam like Quinn wasn't there, "let's go inside, Sammy"

"Sammy?" Quinn felt her heart broken again. Kristen gave her a smile, "he hasn't told you?"

"Tell me what?" Quinn looked at the both of them. She was nervous and scared to hear the answer. Sam bit his lip and turned to his best friend, "um…I'm…I'm dating Krist"

"What?" Quinn said loudly.

"Aren't we a cute couple?" Kristen giggled and took Sam's hand in hers. Quinn looked away. She told herself not to cry but she knew she couldn't help it for long. She tried to look okay although she knew she was horrible at acting.

"R-really?...wow…I'm so happy for you two" Quinn said with a fake smile, "I-I think i should go home…"

"Wait, I thought you had something to tell me" Sam asked. Quinn bit her lip, "yes…I wanted to say that…you are the bestest friend in this whole world"

"Thank you, you are my bestest friend, too" Sam smiled. Quinn slowly nodded her head, not saying anything. She started crying just when she turned her back at the couple and walked back to her car.

…

After that day, Sam went everywhere with Kristen by his side. Whenever Quinn tried to talk to him, Kristen got in the way and took Sam with her. They never left each other and it really hurt Quinn. Everyone could realize that she was sad but all of them thought that she was heartbroken because her boyfriend cheated on her. None of them knew that she was desperately in love with her best friend who was happy with his current girlfriend.

That day, Quinn was getting her books from her locker and she heard a husky voice from behind her, "Hey, Q"

She turned around with a small smile on her face, "hey, Sam"

"Well, we haven't talked much to each other recently"

"Yeah, I think we're both busy" Quinn said as she closed her locker. Sam scratched the back of his head and smiled, "so, I was wondering if you're free tonight? Maybe I can come over and we can watch a movie together?"

"Don't you have any plan with your girlfriend tonight?" Quinn asked.

"No, Kristen was going to a party with her parents tonight so I'm free"

"Yeah, okay"

"See you tonight!" Sam said as he walked away. Quinn looked after him and saw Kristen waving at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Quinn sighed and turned to walk away. Maybe she'd have to forget about her feelings for him, but she knew it wouldn't be easy for her to forget.


End file.
